Benutzer Diskussion:TheBlue
Smalltalk Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss! DelNorte 20:30, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Donnerwetter! Das ist ganz schön heftig. DelNorte 19:45, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erst beim zweiten Durchlesen hab ich die wahre Wucht des letzten Satzes voll verstanden. Meine Fresse, ich bekomm Gänsehaut von sowas! Aber sag mal: ist es eigentlich Zufall, dass sich die Protagonistin just im selben zeitlichen Schulabschnitt befindet wie du selbst? Hmmm? DelNorte 20:13, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Welches Zelda-Wiki meinstest du eigentlich? Es gibt zwei. Nur mal so der Neugier halber. DelNorte 15:19, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Stasi?! o_O *hektisch den browserverlauf lösch* Gunblade73 19:04, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zu deinem Review: Das mit den ganzen Anspielungen auf die vorigen Teile ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, macht aber voll und ganz Sinn. Gut so! Bei der von dir beschriebenen Szene mit Sazh und Vanille ist mir auch voll der Stift gegangen. Das war der Hammer. DelNorte 15:20, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab es zwar nach wie vor nicht gespielt, möchte aber ganz schlau anmerken, dass Sazh mindestens der dritte schwarzhäutige Charakter aus FF ist, man denke neben Barret an den schwulen Flamencotänzer zurück ;D P.S.: Ich sitze immer noch am Buch. Hab aber nebenbei endlich mal wieder welche gelesen^^ ... In einem waren verteufelt viele R-Fehler!!! Sogar beim Vornamen eines Protagonisten. Erst schreit die eine Kuh die ganze Zeit "Julien!", als dieser mal eben vermöbelt wird und dann auf einmal "Ju'il'en!" ... peinlich, aber wahr. Da waren aber verhältnismäßig viele drin >.< Bei läppischen 450 Seiten erwarte ich höchstens 3 und nicht 10... o.ô vllt. sollte ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Runde editieren... Und eine Probe meines literarischen Mülls posten 8D Ich finde das Tempo nach wie vor zu schnell, aber wenn mir die Handlung so im Kopf schwirrt und ich sie unbedingt niederschreiben muss, fällt es mir immer so schwer, mich mit belanglosen Nebenhandlungen aufzuhalten >.< P.S.P.: Jedenfalls mal sorry fürs Disku-Spammen ;P --Gunblade73 09:32, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Falls du gerade Zeit hast, Gunblade hat gesagt, dass du dir die Übersetzung dieses Artikels mal anschauen solltest, ob sie denn richtig sei. Cloud2110 17:55, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie gehts dir eigentlich? Erzähl mal ein paar Storys aus deinem Urlaub oder so. DelNorte 08:22, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, das hat nichts gebracht. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich so nicht eine Seite meines kleinen Lieblings bearbeiten kann. Aber trd danke für die Idee^^ ... ich geh mal mit dem PC meines Bruders on und schau, ob sich so etwas ändert. Wenn nicht, quängel ich eine Runde in wikia rum :P --DieGunter 12:08, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Was ganz Belangloses: Kannst du bitte bei Gelegenheit deine Benutzerseite und die Startseiten deiner drei WTs kurz aktualisieren? Denn als du dein Banner erstellt hast, hast du die Kategorie nicht um ein noinclude gepackt und daher werden die vier Seiten immer noch in Vorlagen angezeigt :/ Wäre schön, wenn Ihr das machen würdet, Eure Blaumeistrigkeit ;D --Gunblade73 09:27, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi Blue. DelNorte 17:56, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Huhu und danke für die Glückwünsche :D ich mag dich auch jetzt schon xD hihi FFIX ist einfach genial *-* bin seit jeher vernarrt in dieses FF. War mein erstes FF und ich freu mich immer wieder. (vor allem, da ich es jetzt auch auf PSP spielen kann ^-^) *freuuu* Ich finde in FF IX (und in FFX) werden die Charaktere richtig supi beleuchtet und es wird auf jeden einzelnen eingegangen :D hach ich krieg mich gar nich mehr ein xDDDD Also auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Herr Kollege ^^ *Hände schüttel*-- Katzii 18:34, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Ich hab gedacht die Stelle wäre ok, weil unter Biografie hab ich gedacht, schreiben wir eher alles hin, was vor der Haupthandlung passiert ist. Aber letztendlich ist es mir gleich ^^ Ich hab leider nur etwas angefangen und konnte das nicht beenden. Ist nicht so einfach >.< ist ja auch ne komplexe Person, aber wenn der Artikel mal fertig ist, dann hat der das Potenzial zum Artikel des Monats xD Naja würde sagen, wir gucken da zusammmen noch einmal rein :D gibt ja ne Disku zu der Seite ^-^ oki? :D --Katzii 20:20, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du bist genauso aufgefordert dich dazu auszulassen. DelNorte 14:37, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Deswegen habe ich dich gleich im Gesichtsbuch geaddet bzw. zuerst angeschrieben. :D Doofen Messenger. Aber Gunther, ich kann dir ein anderes Programm empfehlen, mit welchen du MSN und ICQ zur selben Zeit laufen lassen kannst und dein Rechner kaum Speicher zur Verwendung der Programm verbraucht. Wenn du es haben willst, schick ich dir gern ein Link ..auch wenn wir hier auf dem blauen seiner Seite sind. :P Wollte auch mal mitreden ._. Sum2k3 19:33, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Walkthrough, der dritte Herausforderungen Was sagst du dazu? Ich überlege mir ernsthaft schon seit einiger Zeit, das hier einzuführen. DelNorte 17:40, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja schon. Man kann die Dinger tatsächlich anpassen, also selbst benennen und eigene Bilderchen dazu setzen. Ob man die Bedingungen für das Erreichen auch selbst gestalten kann, weiß ich nicht genau, aber das wäre auch cool. Wir müssen uns in diesem Zuge wirklich eine Hand voll Auszeichnungen überlegen, die irgendwie passend sind. Mir fällt spontan zum Beispiel ein, dass man für das Hochladen von x Bildern den Titel Beschwörer erlangt, oder für das Bearbeiten von x Monsterartikeln, Bestienbändiger. Solche Sachen halt. Das könnte man auch ins Forum schreiben und dort Ideen sammeln. Immerhin haben wir ja auch ein paar kreative Köpfe hier. DelNorte 07:23, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja mann, deine Userpage sieht wirklich grauenhaft aus. Mein Beileid. Ich kann mal eine email ans Technik-Team von Wikia schicken mit der Bitte, eine solche Anpassung im nächsten Updatezyklus einzubauen. DelNorte 21:16, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du was kritisierst, solltest du auch einen Lösungsvorschlag parat haben *meinen Senf hier ungefragt dazugeb* und weil es am praktischsten ist, die Herausforderungen auf der Benutzerseite anzeigen zu lassen anstatt die auszulagern, könntest du ihnen sagen, dass sie es bspw. einklappbar machen sollten, damit die nur bei Bedarf erscheinen, aber nicht permanent Platz verbrauchen. Ding halt. @Blue: Meinst wohl, ich merke das hier nicht, was? Du kleiner Junge in blauem Shirt! >:O ... ;D --Gunblade73 07:56, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Ja, schon, aber das bemerkt ja irgendwie fast nie einer, wenn da mal was drin steht. Bei den Widgets gäb's auch so eine Art Chatbox :P ... Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einfach weniger labern, zum Wohle aller^^ PS: Ista quidem vis est! --Gunblade73 11:31, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das hab ich gesehen... Wegen deiner Benutzerseite Ich habe Wikia deine Idee vorgetragen, hier ist was ich erhalten habe: "Danke für die Anregung - ich habe sie in unseren Ideenpool für die nächste Version mit aufgenommen, momentan ist es aber eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wir optional einen weiteren Reiter anbieten. Falls jemand gar nicht die Herausforderungen auf seiner Benutzerseite angezeigt bekommen mag, so bleibt ihm noch die Option, diese unter "MEHR..., Einstellungen, Verschiedenes, Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" für seine Benutzerseite auszuschalten (der Punkt wird in Kürze eingedeutscht)." Sieht offenbar schlecht für dich aus :( DelNorte 14:35, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Abstand einrichten Hi Blue. Hilf mir mal kurz, ich blicks grade nicht mehr. Ich möchte einen kleinen Abstand links und unten in die Charakterinfoboxen einbinden, damit der Text drumrum nicht so press anliegt und sich deutlicher abhebt. Ganz genauso wie bei der Spielinfobox, siehe zum Beispiel Final Fantasy III. Das muss bei den Charas ja auch gehen, habs aber probiert und hat nicht geklappt. Weiß auch nicht. DelNorte 09:57, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Skin Du musst unten rechts den Werkzeugkasten aufmachen. Da kannst du alle möglichen Spezialseiten einbauen, wenn du sie eingibst. Da ist auch ne Liste dabei was da alles möglich ist. An und für sich find ich das nicht schlecht. Und das mit den Bilder hab ich auch schon bei Avatar vorgetragen, und er meinte dann, das sollten wir doch bitte nicht machen weil das noch ausgewertet wird ob die Leser dann mehr auf die Nutzer draufklicken. Das bedeutet, es ist auf jeden Fall möglich das zu unterdrücken, aber noch hat keiner eine Ahnung wie das geht. Leider sind Oasis und Monaco ziemlich unterschiedlich aufgebaut, und deswegen funktionieren viele standardmäßige Eingabebefehle nicht mehr. Es ist sicher nur ne Frage der Zeit bis die Leitung das selbst rausrückt oder bis ein Wiki zufällig drüber stolpert. Mich regt es übrigens auch extrem auf. :Du klickst auf Werkzeugkasten bearbeiten und dann auf Liste der Werkzeuge, und da suchst du dir raus was du sexy findest, und trägst das so wie es die angegeben wird ins weiße Textfeld ein. Bei mir hats immer einwandfrei funktioniert, weiß auch nciht was da bei dir nicht in Ordnung ist. DelNorte 19:16, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mobs Des Rätsels Lösung ﻿Ich geb mal meinen Tipp ab. ^^ Ich würde 5 sagen, aber je nachdem könnte auch die 6 passen ^^ Liegt halt an der Wache. Wenn der nen schlechten Tag hat, hätte er den Rittersmann so oder so abgepiekst xD --Katzii 10:46, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC)﻿ Kann ich. Aber ich dann verrat ich das ja anderen auch :o oder soll ich es dir sagen? :O mir isses ja egal, quaki xD --Katzii 10:54, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neiiiin Quaki ist doch nicht dein Spitzname, sondern mein Anhängsel :3 ich sag das immer ^^ Also Lösung: die Antworten beziehen sich immer auf die Anzahl der Buchstaben, die die Zahlen enthalten, wenn man sie ausschreibt. Das Wort 12 (zwölf) hat 5 Buchstaben... kann aber auch 6 haben (zwoelf). Also hätte die Wache ihn so oder so abpieksen können ^^ Wenn die Wache nen schlechten Tag hat, dann sagt sie einfach, es wäre falsch ^^ Was bekomm ich jetzt als Geschenk? N Schlag an den Hals? xD oder nen feuchten Händedruck? :3 --Katzii 11:16, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *-* wow ich darf dir nen Spitznamen geben :D ok, das erfordert aber Zeit. Ich will den Spitznamen schließlich nicht nach ner Weile doof finden xD aber es muss irgendwas knuffiges sein x3. (das senkt auch die Chance, dass jemand anderes den auch verwendet... xD) Ich teile ihn dir mit, wenn ich einen hab. *mit Freundin am WE beraten werd* =P Würde mich an Walters Stelle aber auch abnerven, wenn die Frau mit der Kohle abhaut und er die Kids an der Backe hat und auch noch durchkriegen soll xD Armes Walterchen :3 und wie hieß die Blechbüchse aus Klapperhausen, der sich fortan die Radieschen von unten begucken darf? xD --Katzii 11:36, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC)